Jenny XJ9
280px |Caption = Artwork from My Life as a Teenage Robot |Creator = Various |Downloadlink = SJJ's version Mugenfan's version Rapthemonkey9's version Kyle108's version Madoldcrow1105's version CyberAkumaTv's version (WinMugen) CyberAkumaTv's version(M.U.G.E.N 1.0) Camren Springer's version |Origin = My Life as a Teenage Robot }}Global Response Unit XJ9 (otherwise known as Jennifer Wakeman or just Jenny) is the main protagonist of My Life as a Teenage Robot. She was initially created as just a robot that would defend the world from danger and would eventually be replaced with a new model just like her sisters, but due to the fact that she was designed as a typical teenage girl and the unplanned meeting with the humans Brad and Tuck Carbunkle, she initially rejects her superhero programming and wishes to be a normal teenage girl and hangs out with Brad and Tuck. In one episode, Jenny saves a nerd known as Sheldon Lee from a gang of bullies and it was after that moment that Sheldon has had a massive crush on her which goes to almost stalker levels. Regardless, Jenny does care for Sheldon and the creators have mentioned that they would've loved to have seen them as a couple if they had made a fourth season. Her 'mother' is Nora Wakeman, who at first was very strict about her creations' human escapades but eventually grew to see Jenny as a daughter. In M.U.G.E.N, Jenny (often under the name of Jenny XJ9) was made mutiple times, first by SJJ, Rapthemonkey9, Mugenfan, Madoldcrow, and Kyle108. Later, CyberAkumaTv edited Madoldcrow's canceled version using the EoH template. SJJ's version This version of Jenny does not work with characters who can grab, do combos, or have fatalities and the like, due to the absence of hurtboxes from a majority of her animations. She is also extremely overpowered, being able to quickly beat down the more defensive characters, and requires no power whatsoever to activate her hyper attacks. 'Movelist' 'Hypers' + || }} + || }} + || }} + || }} CyberAkumaTv's edit An edit of Madoldcrow1105's version, CyberAkumaTv's Jenny has additional Specials and Hypers have been added, while existing Hypers have been fixed. Her A.I. is fairly brutal, but not unbeatable. Older versions were infamous for having a Resurrection-type move, a mainstay of nearly all of CyberAkumaTv's characters. 'Movelist' 'Specials' + || }} + || }} || }} | | }} | | }} 'Hypers' + |Uses 1000 Power| }} + |Uses 2000 power| }} + |Uses 2000 power| }} |Uses 3000 power| }} + |Uses 1250 Power| }} + |Uses 1000 Power| }} + |Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 2000 Power| }} 'Others' + || }} Videos jenny vs Mickey mugen fight M.U.G.E.N. - Lucy vs. XJ9 Jenny Stimpy and Jenny vs Zim and Rocko MadOldCrowMUGEN Special W.I.P. Showcase 3 MUGEN Fight 113 MUGEN Battle Cap. 5 Jenny-XJ9 (CyberAkumaTv) vs Princess Bubblegum (Madoldcrow1105) SM100 MUGEN- Kitty Katswell VS Jenny XJ9 SM100 MUGEN- Raiden VS Jenny XJ9 MUGEN 2013 Hong Meiling vs. Jenny XJ-9 MUGEN Battle Cap 19 Jenny XJ9 and ED-209 (CyberAkumaTv) vs Rocko and MuscleMan MUGEN Battle Cap 24 Jenny XJ9 vs Princess Bubblegum Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Robots and Cyborgs Category:Firearms Users Category:2000's Characters